


Baby girl

by RavenWholeheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Crib, DDLG, Diapers, F/M, Headspace, Hospital, Hurt, Lactation, Little Girl - Freeform, Little Space, Love, Nursery, Nursing, Overprotective Brother, Overprotective Daddy, Pacifier - Freeform, Romance, acts about age of 1-2 year old, bib - Freeform, bottles, daddy dom, diaper bag, relationship, sipoycup, stroller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWholeheart/pseuds/RavenWholeheart
Summary: Izzy is a little girl. Just looking for her place in life. She hadn't realized that her place in life was daddy's little baby girl. Izzy meets mark in a little coffee shop central perk. After tripping and spilling her hot chocolate all over him. Thinking he was going to yell at her she quickly apologized,he let her ramble thinking how cute she looked and how angelic her voice was. He grabs her hands and lifts her head and says it's fine baby girl I'm not mad. They slowly but surely fall in love. Until one day he asks her to move in with her,but a secret could ruin everything. Mark is a daddy practicing in  age play he wants izzy to be his baby. Izzy has to choose if she can still be with mark or it's time to leave





	1. Ch.1

Beep beep beep. Izzy instantly slams on her alarm clock snooze button. Beep Beep Beep izzy slams the snooze button for the fifth time sense it's began its swauk. When izzy  finally  mustered up the energy to wake up,she realized she was over an hour late to work.  Oh,shit! She screamed quickly grabbing her outfit for work. Black leggings from pink. A sweatshirt and scarf with a pair of ugg boots. Scrambling to find everything get changed and brush her teeth she was out the door in 40 minutes. Once she was out the door she thought oh what the hell already late mind as well call in sick. That's exactly what she did. She turned to head home when she saw her coffee shop, realizing she was still tired she went in to grab a cup of hot coco. Walking in she smelt the warm smell of coco beans tickle in her nose. She waited in line behind a super obnoxious loud mouth. Once she got to the front of the line she ordered a large hot chocolate to go. While waiting she took a spot in the back by a window. She grabbed her iPhone from her sweater pocket to see what messages she got after falling asleep at 3 last night. Mom;izzy I want to set you up with this wonderful man I met at church text me back. Big bro tom: good luck moms trying to set you up again saying how you need a man. Big bro tristian: sup shorty text me back I need to tell you something important  
Izzy shook her head having an over baring mother was one thing but having 3 over baring older brothers was another thing. Thinking about what Tristan wanted to talk about had izzy thinking. Was it good or bad she didn't think he'd ask her to text him if it was bad news he would have made her call him. While she was pondering this around in her head izzy was called up to get her coco. She went up paid, wasn't looking very much where she was going thinking about what Tristan could have meant she never noticed, the rug being pulled up a bit and the next thing she knew she was tripping. Good thing was her didn't fall on the floor she just fell into someone and in the process spilling all her hot coco on them to. I am so sorry mister! I didn't see the carpet or you I am so sorry. Izzy apologized. The man chuckled grabbing her hands and face pulling them towards him. That's when izzy actually saw him. He was gorgeous. Brown short hair dazzling green eyes. A little scruff not to much just enough to enjoy the prickles. He looked around to be 6'3 he was huge compared to her tiny 5'1. Izzy finally realizing he still had his hands on her face looked back at him her face coated in a blush. The man smiled down at izzy. "We all calm now"? Izzy still blushing shook her head yes. " Good,well my little friend my name is mark" what would yours be. "Izzy. Aww what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like her self. Izzy blushed even harder this time. Finally working up courage want to grab a table. Mark grabbed her small hands in his and walked her back to the table she was sitting at before. They slid in the booth so they were across from each other facing each other. Mark began, "well lovely izzy tell me about yourself" well I have six older very protective brothers. Always looking out for me in there,seeing as I'm the only girl. Wow well at least you've always had someone looking out for you. What about you mark. Well I have three older brothers actually. But they like to tease and beat me up. Though when I was bullied they did beat them up for me. Izzy looked outside and realized it was already five.  I'm sorry  mark but I got to run. Text back my brother. No need to be sorry I completed understand,but do you think I could have your number. Izzy instantly blushed but nodded yeah here. With happiness  she got up and left.


	2. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting date

It was around 8pm when izzy finally arrived at her house. The first thing she did was text back tristian  
Izzy:what's the big news?  
Almost instantly got a reply  
trastia: you can't tell mom promise me   
Izzy: Tristan you can trust me just tell me.  
Tristan:I'm gay   
...  
...  
Tristan:please respond

Izzy: I'm sorry just had to process it. I think it's awesome!! What are you top or bottom!! Let me guess the bottom.   
Tristan:izzy! Shut up! Because of anything I would top a twink   
Izzy: mmmm sure   
Tristan: seriously though are you ok with this?   
Izzy:of course this changes nothing your still one of my five annoying big bros  
Tristian:aww I'm glad I love you but I've gotta go   
Izzy: Kk 

Izzy was pretty excited about the news o her brother being gay. But it also made her think is another one gay to? And If they are which one. Could it be Alex the sporty play boy one or maybe Blake the artist one. So many things begin to come to izzy a mind. Why haven't I thought about one of my brothers being gay before. Does he really top? Has he found someone! Am I the first person he's came out to? Ugh so many thoughts in my head. Ding ding ding. Hearing that izzy is reminded of her phone notification. Grabbing her phones she realized that she has a received a text from mark.   
Mark:hello my sweet little girl how are you?   
Izzy started at the message thinking of how sweet and short that message was got to the point. How he even typed out the whole word and not an abbreviation!   
Izzy:I'm doing all good what about you?   
Mark:I'm alright jut thinking of this little thing I saw at a coffee shop this morning. Izzy instantly sank down he met someone after her.   
Izzy:oh that's sweet what's her name   
Mark:oh honey I think she knows already I'm texting her   
Izzy was thinking so he texting me and this other girl.   
Izzy:wow lucky girl what's her name.   
Mark feeling like she's not understanding   
Mark: honey I'm talking to you! I'm referring to you!   
Izzy instantly blushed and thought oh my god I'm so stupid.   
Izzy:yeah hehe I knew that just playin with you   
Mark: you can go with that if you want to I won't tell  
Izzy:aww so sweet  
Mark: so my little sweet girl what are you up to?  
Izzy:nothing really kinda tired.   
Mark:well I think it's some ones bed time.  
Izzy looked at the clock then and realized it was 12   
Izzy:yeah I guess I should nighty nightly   
Mark:good night my angel. Hope you have wonderful dreams.   
Izzy read that before heading to get ready for bed. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She soapers up with her wild blossom shampoo and conditioner. Once she was done she went to the sink and brushed her teeth. While brushing her teeth she looked at her self in the mirror. She really was petite she was only 5'1. With a tiny waist for being 20. She had light green eyes. With a small amount of freckles covering her face. She had shoulder length slight wavy red hair. She wore contacts because truthfully her eye sight sucked. She finished off her nightly routine with face and hand cream. She put on her black little shorts with just a black sweater. She hoped into her black and purple bed. Cuddled up to her blanket and pillow. She drifted off to sleep that night with all her thoughts revolving around her brothers confession and the handsome mark.


	3. Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date

Izzy actually woke up before her alarm clock the next morning. Probably because of mark telling her to head to bed the night before. Huh I'll actually be early today thats a first she thought. As she woke up she checked her messages the very first one was from mark   
-goodnight my sweetie hope you sleep well   
-morning love I'll be at work when you wake up but was wondering dinner tonight 7? 

Izzy blushed when she read the later the next thing she knew she was texting back   
-yes,love to where? 

Sense she knew he was working she decided to get dressed and eat while waiting for him to reply

She ran up the stairs to fast apparently as she tripped up the last three steps.   
"Ahh ahh cra ship she shouted as izzy got her breath and looked down at her it was a bit purple and black blue but sure the pain and swelling would go down so right hehe yeah sure let's get dressed. As she got ready she took extra care in getting dressed as her handing she could feel its heartbeat throbbing through. Deciding that she probably shouldn't wear a dress after that. She carefully dressed in black yoga pants with a maroon long sleeved shirt matching it with a simple silver pendent. As she got on her white ankle socks her phone made a chirp alerting that mark has responded   
Mark-I was thinking something simple how about ice skating   
Izzy smiled a little she loved that idea it was simple but really sweet. Izzy responded   
I'd love to sounds nice   
Mark-how does 4 work?  
Izzy-I'll be waiting   
Izzy waited about 5 minutes before she carried on through out her day as normally as she managed. And finally the moment she was the nervous about made her heart leap as she heard the knock. She carefully this time went down the stairs careful of her right arm trying to ignore it. As she opened the door she immediately blushed seeing how mark looked. He was wearing a pair of black jeans along with a nice blue shirt with a simple gray jacket she racked her eyes up and down before looking back into marks eyes. She smiled and let mark in her house. When mark finally was able to see how she was dressed his smiled dropped a smidge. He cleared his throat before speaking up "is that your planning on wearing to skating?" Izzy looked down at her outfit and nodded " um yes, she replied slightly confused by his question why ask he saw her wearing it. Why?   
Mark looked at her his eyebrow raised "go change." Izzy smiled laughing a little before realizing that he was in fact not joking. What why? I'm dressed perfectly fine the way I am   
Mark was not going to take that as he knew if she walked out of the house like this she would first freeeze, second get a cold and he really didn't want that. But when his mind finally caught up he realized she didn't know the true him and probably wasn't going to listen to him with out a little commanding. " go up those stairs march up to your bedroom and grab your winter jacket now. Izzys eyes went wide and for some strange reason inside her mind it was telling her she needed to do just that. To listen and not to push back like she usually would in matters like this. Izzy nodded with a small little ok went up the stairs in search for her winter jacket. When izzy came down the stairs she thought it was going to be incredibly awkward as she tended to be just that type of person herself. But mark acted like nothing had changed. Like she wasn't just didn't act all submissive to a man she just meet a few days ago but still she felt something not like those stupid littler girls ohh I just met him and my heart is beating so fast we're in love. But it was more of an instinct she felt instead. She just knew mark was going to be something different she had never felt before. Mark simply looked at her coat smiled at her and said "that blue looks very pretty on you." Which you may have guessed caused a blush on izzy pale cheeks. "Mark loved embarrassing her just a little but because all the words he says to her are true. "Well I will be driving us to the ice rank." While mark was saying this he opens the door up "so looking at her let's head out then." Izzy looked at marks face his realized yet a bit of sternness was held in its place. Making izzy feel relaxed in his presence like she wouldn't be doing anything that he did not want her to do. As mark opened up her door for izzy and of course buckled up get seat for her to. Izzy looked around the smooth interior of the car seeing what her eyes could take her to. She noticed in those first 10 seconds two things out of the ordinary. First in the holder beside the door was a little kids music cd. She titled her head hmm well she thought maybe he baby sits a kid. But the second thing she noticed was a diaper bag a bit hidden away in the corner of the back seat. The words blurted out before she could even process what she was saying. "Why do you have um you know that." She said as her eyes followed the items. "Shat was marks first thoughts as he realized he didn't have time to clean up the car was the latest of his shopping he's done sense meeting izzy. He had to admit he might have been moving a bit fast. But in his defense he wasn't going to show it or even talk to it about izzy yet. Or even soon to be that matter. He just hasn't been thinking all that clearly when she had agreed to actually go out on a date with him. But first he wanted her to say what she found. As he had noticed she didn't mention the items by name but simply blushed and mumbled. "Use your words if you would like to ask me a question izzy." Izzy was blushing the minute the words were out. She breathed in getting the courage she needed to finally ask " why do you have what seems to be a diaper bag and a little kids cd."   
"Well that's what you were wondering mark teased. Thinking fast he simply says "my nephew Ben was in the car a few weeks ago I haven't had time to clean up from him yet."  
Izzy nodded aww cute" how old is Ben?" He's 2 turning 3 in about 6 months. The little ones are always the cutest izzy said?" Mark smiled" I'll have to agree with you on that one." The rest of the car ride and date went smoothly for both Mark and izzy.  Izzy was able to reamber a few tricks from skating lessons that she had. And was even able to head to just his left side which she was thankful about. She would not admit it but the air was quite chilly and she just knew if mark hadn't demanded she wore a jacket she would be a frozen Popsicle. On the way back home towards izzys house it was dark and silent but peaceful for the both of them. Izzy leaned her head on the side of the window letting the soft lulling moves of the car sending her softly into dream land. When mark was finally pulling into her drive way he looks over smiling at her peaceful form. He knew she wasn't able to sleep last night.  By the bags under her eyes plus she seemed a little jittery. He wasn't sure if that was natural but once he noticed she was coming off her high she just crashed. He gently shook her awake finding that to be a challenge in it's self. Before having one more trick up his sleeve. He was going to test her to first she if he could get answers out of her and If she lied. "Izzy he said sternly in order to get her attention." Why are you so sleepy." A sleepy Izzy is a honest truthful words coming out she wouldn't say usually. "Have trouble sleeping sometimes my head worries a lot." Mark nods making it a mental note to have a workout before bed or at least something that will tire her out so she gets the sleep that she needs. "Ok sweetheart let's head you up to bed." Izzy was barely conscious mumbling as a tired Izzy was needed sleep. Mark lifted her sleeping body into his arms cradling her as her brought her into her bedroom lifting her into her bed softly kissing her forehead. He pulled back the covers in order to properly tuck her making sure if she rolled over or even made a move she would not be able to move around or fall off the bed. He was bit taking any chances of izzys safety. He's always been a protective person he's slowly come to realize. But something about Izzy made him click amping up that feeling twice as much when she was alone or with him. He made sure he would always protect her. Not in a creepy Edward Cullen brooding vampire type either but something about her just mark couldn't explain but he knew that they would have quite  the interesting story together. With those last thoughts.  He quietly left her room locked up her house and beaded back to his house. He couldn't sleep yet as it was only 11. He decided he would just bring that the rest of his items into his other car. He quickly transferred all his items from his black Sudan. Into the silver alckera. When he was done there was a black and purple car seat in the back along with a booster seat. Two diaper bags packed to the brim with paci diapers chewable toys. Place mats buns forks and spoons plastic of four. A jumper a play pen along side backwards facing car seat in the front of the car. Pull ups training pants. A play mat was filling up the whole car. But he couldn't be happier with all these items this was him. This was mark. The only and truly him. The hoping one day to be daddy to a little girl who he couldn't give the world to with love riles protectiveness he was just hoping for one special baby girl that he was looking for.


	4. Mornings like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital visit

Izzy pov  
Izzy woke up at first she wasn't sure why until the massive spam of throbbing in her hand started. She looked down at her hand. She took one look and a few things happened in that moment. 

One she threw up right on her light pink pillow, next she screamed bloody murder as she was able to lightly see her bone peaking out from under her skin. Third she passed out hitting her head hard on her bedroom floor. 

That's exactly what way her brothers found in her an hour later. "Knock knock izzy,guess who?"   
Tristan knocked waiting a few seconds he turned around towards tom and Jasper looking around confused. As they didn't hear Izzy little scampering feet after hearing them knock. Tom knocked on the door once again waiting a moment before trying the door knob. 

As it creaked open tom made a mental note to talk to Izzy about locking her doors at night. Izzy he called Izzy as he checked the living room. Jasper checking her bedroom and Tristan checked the bathroom. As Jasper opened Izzy bedroom door he looked around smelling the puke before finding Izzy passed out on the floor. Her arm bent and blood smeared on the baseline of her head. "

Guys guys come here quick!" Tristen and tom quickly ran to Izzy room as Jasper gently wrapped izzys small body into his arms.   
As the boys ran into the room they gasped as they saw her pale as a ghost lips turning a now bluish color and her forehead slowly become darkened by her blood. 

"What happened!!!" "  
I don't know!" i was was just checking if she was sleeping when I saw her like this. 

Wh what should we do?    
We're taking her to the hospital dumbasses cmon look at her it's obvious now move! 

The boys quickly got Izzy dressed in her large winter coat and leggings simply putting them over her shorts. Before starting up the car speeding down the icy road. "

How was far is the nearest hospital".  

About 30 minutes you know she doesn't like the smell of hospitals they scare her.  
They both nodded in agreement. Ok well hurry up we gotta go. As they roared up the car. 

Not minding how fast they were going simply trying to get there as soon as they possibly could. When they arrived they wasted no time with parking, just hopped out of the car took the keys out and ran into the hospital.  

"Help help my little sister she needs help!"   
Jasper screamed into the face of doctors. 

  It took only seconds for Izzy to be placed on the stretcher rushed behind the white doors. But to the three boys looking at their own little sister it felt like forever.  

They stood still in the direction their tiny sister was being rushed into. An tall blonde male nurse walked to the three boys.  

"Hi my name is Nike, you are welcome to wait in the waiting room as the surgery will likely take an hour or two." 

"The condition so far as we see, her wrist was broken in three different places which will cause a lot of pain in these up coming months."   
"I will show you to the waiting room." As the boys walked they noticed something all the murals were made of little kids cartons. Little tiger and pooh. 

"Um are we in the child's ward?" Jasper spoke up after a minute of confusion." Nike looked a little   
behind then as they kept walking. "

Well yes your little sister is 12 right?" "

I know she'd probably argue she's an adult know but for patients younger then 16 we know secretly they find comfort in there child hood on the walls." Nike explained chuckling. 

The boys look at one another chuckling softy before tom spoke up  

"you know she's 17 right? Turning 18 soon. In about 4 months actually."

The nurse blushes obviously felling embarrassed  
"Oh, we're sorry we just saw her state all frazzled worn out it made her seem a bit younger." The nurse stumbled through. 

  The boys chuckled finding some much needed relief with the nurses words.   
As they continued down the hall towards the waiting room. The nurses pager started to beep. She stopped in the middle of the hallway for a split second to check it. 

" well it looks like your sisters surgery was shorter then expected because of her size it would seem.  
" why don't I show you boys to her room instead."

As they were nearing izzys room, the nurse suddenly stopped 

" I should worn you boys, as the surgery was a success and your sister is stable. Her state is going to be concerning. 

The body looked to one another, unspoken glances traced between the three. Before nodding

  "we're ready."  
The nurse left them with the parting words of 

" the doctor will  
Be here  in a few moments to talk about the surgery. 

Jasper took the lead taking a small breath before pushing the door open and entering. 

When he saw his little sister white as her hospital sheets. Her head bandaged all up but you could still clearly see the blood seeping through. 

  her skinny arm taped up greatly. One having a black brace wound tightly around her wrist. While the other having a cast almost to her elbow. Were you could clearly see her little fingers black and purple. 

Seeing his little sister the one he promised even as a small child he would protect, so fragile and broken made his heart squeeze in pain. 

Seeing thier slightly younger brother gasp at the sight made tom and Tristan rush into the room.    
They had much the same reaction as there's younger brother. But turning around to see him standing head bowed as silent tears went down his face. They both walked over to him pulling him into a much needed hug. 

Shh shh, you can let it out jazzy it's all alright she ok all thanks to you, you found her and protected her. Plus we found out that after you make sure she's ok you get to do a  "play" with Liam. He's coming right after work to pick you up. You helped so much baby! Good job!   
" held your self so good jazzy   
As they finished there hug ending with Jasper giving then both hugs back.   
Leading Jasper to the chair besides izzys bed. He immediately held on tightly but soft grip onto her hand. 

The only sound in her room was the beep beep beep of the heart monitor. 

Tom was quietly scanning the room with a small grin placed upon his face. 

This room had a theme of whinne the pooh which he found adorable.   
Especially when he realized right above Izzy head was pooh sticking his paw into his jar of honey smiling wide while eating.   
It made him feel relaxed instead of plain white walls and the smell of chemicals you think of during a stay or a visit to the hospital. It was colorful and bright. With the smell of what seemed to be lavender.

He thought that it quite perfect for Izzy.   
The boys slipped into a comfortable if bit slightly anxious quite.   
It was about 15 minutes after staring at the sleeping iz watching her chest go up and down. Before they heard a small knock. Watching as nick walked in. 

" hello boys(spn sorry had to). "So far her vitals abs the surgery seemed to be a success. All we need to worry about is when Izzy here wakes we will need to order a cat scan just to be sure. But I have to say boys that considering her injuries she got lucky. 

"Know as far as recovering goes everyday anytime really Izzy will need to stretch her muscles so they don't tighten and cause her more pain.   
But I will warn you they will be painful, it's not meant to hurt her in anyway. But in order for it not to become a more serious condition later in life. She will need to follow the instructions of her physical therapist.   
" do you think she'll be able to do that on her own, or will she need the therapist to come over?"

Tristan looked at the other bits before electing him self to speak  
"Well I would say she can do it and she will but she will end up forgetting one day. As information goes one ear and out the other in her case he replied with a small smile.   
Nike chuckled, " ok, we will discuss this further when Izzy here wakes up. But for know she will most likely sleep into later this night or next morning. Considering how many drugs we have to pump into her to keep the pain at the minimum for her. 

" you boys should go home and get some rest. The nurses do rounds every hour so be assured that if your sister needs anything at all she'll be taken care of.   
She's a trooper it seems tough little cookie we have here. I will be make to talk to her tomorrow as well. Good night. 

" after the doctor left, tom looked at his phone as it buzzed in his hand. After reading the text he had just received.

"Jazzy, Liam just got here and should be up here in 5 minutes, are you ready?"

Jasper looked startled to suddenly be hearing noises other then the beeping of the monitor. 

" no I have to stay with Izzy, she'll wake up confused and scared I have to be here for her I promised.   
"I know baby, but reamber you already fulfilled that promise by finding her and be level headed during this whole frightening experience. You do so well tommy and I are so proud! 

"As am I, Liam spoke up from his place hovering around the door.   
Jasper looked up hearing the voice of his boyfriend that no matter what he could place.   
Jasper smiled seeing Liam again, as the day started to take a toll out on him.   
Liam was a tall scruffy man he was around 6'1 with a small but perfectly suited beard on his face that made him appear wiser and older. Along  with his protective aura  he seemed to carry where every he was.  He had the most intense blue eyes that held power.  But he the kindest and gentlest person who treated jazzy with all the love in the world. 

"Are you ready jaz, Liam asked softly as he began walking over to where he sat?"

Jasper shook his head as a no, "I can't le Izzy needs me to be here with her." 

"Hmm Liam putters, well I heard that you have done your best today, also that the chances of iz waking up before tomorrow are unlikely. So how about I take you home with me we "play" and tommrow bright and early we can come back.  

"Deal" 

Jasper looked to he considering this, he turned towards tommy and Tristan   
"Are you staying with her?"  
Without a moment of hesitation both nodded. " of course you don't need worry."   
" now go "play"

Liam saw the conflicting emotions play out on the boys face. He decided to take it into his own hands.   
He walked the rest of the way over to Jasper. Before reaching   
out and grabbing his hand softly.

"Cmon jazz he coaxed gently,Jasper nodded and stood up with him. 

  But not before leaving a gently kiss on Izzy forehead with a promise that he'll return. 

Tristan chuckled as the two walked away so close as if they were attached to the hip. He could clearly see the love that shined bright as day through there eyes. When they saw each other. Truly love  at first site.  They had apparently met at a gay bar where it was Jasper first time getting out who he was. When Liam spotted him shaking his whole body as if he was having a spazm. Jasper was clearly embarrassed but after that one encounter there love blossomed. 

So much so that after a week Jasper felt confident enough to bring Liam to meet his two brothers. 

Liam will admit that finding out that he had a little sister that he didn't meet was harsh on him. As he wanna sure why. After he confronted Jasper about it. 

He found out that he hadn't came out to Izzy yet as her opinion and her hating him would kill him.   
Tommy asking him a question, brought him out of his  flashback. 

"Wait what?" Tristan asked confused.   
Tommy just chuckled, " I just asked how do you think Izzy will react to meeting Liam?" 

"Well honestly I think she'll be mad that he's waited this long to tell her, thinking he didn't trust her for this long she might feel disappointed that she was the last to know.   
"But one things for sure Jasper is in for hell tomorrow with her.   
They both chuckled knowing that was the truth.   
They both got ready for the night. Asking the nurse from before to bring in two other short couches and warmed up blankets for the two boys. 

  They both tried to get each other to sleep, but before they knew it. Morning came, with a quite little " where where, am I? Coming from izzys mouth along with the spike and erratic braking of her heart monitor.


	5. Visiting hours

Both Tristan and tom jumped awake when they heard the erratic beeping of the heart monitor.  
As Tristan ran to alert the closet nurse that he was able to grab and yank to Izzy's room. Tom tried to calm down Izzy breathing.   
"Shh shh, sweetie it's going to be all right."  
"I'll explain everything, but first in order to I need you to breath in...  
Tom watched as Izzy started to suck in a breath. He waited for about 4 seconds and out...   
After coaching Izzy for the next few minutes. He noticed her heart monitor starting to even out.  
He stopped for a moment and in his calming voice asked her to open her eyes for him.   
"Don't worry we turned off the lights I just need to see your cute little eyes."   
Izzy listened, waiting a moment before opening her eyes to see the flash of bright colors flash between her eyes. 

"Good, good now the nurse should be in a moment to sort you out." 

Izzy nodded as she currently was sporting a tube down her throat. 

A few minutes a flushed looking nurse came through the door followed directly by Tristan. 

Izzy looked up for the first time when the new arrivals came in. When the nurse met her eyes, she realaxed and came towards her bed. 

"Hello sweetie, you gave all the nurses quite a scare a bity little thing followed by three strong man barreling through. Quite the scene to behold. Now my names raven I'm going to take that nasty tube out of your throat but you need to relax ok?"

Izzy with slight fear in her eyes nodded towards the nurse. 

Raven smiled at her, and slowly with all the movements Izzy could see started  the process of removing the tube. 

"Now before we get info on you sweetie, drink some water your throat will hurt for awhile. 

Izzy nodded, as raven tipped the water cup toward her with s cute little bendy straw aiming it toward her slightly opened lips she started to suck.

It took a few minutes to successfully drink it all, but once Izzy finished drinking the fire in her throat dimmed greatly.   
Raven smiled sweetly at her and started talking "can you tell me what you remember ? Or what caused this all?"  
Izzy thought for a moment, "I was going up to my bed after getting home from my date. Heading up to bed and falling asleep. Though in the morning I felt dizzy and fell. And well woke up here."   
Raven nodded, while filling in Izzy chart. "When you fell, is that when you banged up your wrists?"   
At that, Izzy looked down at her hands confused. Seeing another brace on her left arm she looks up at raven confused.  
"I tripped the other day on my stairs and I guess that's where my wrist starting hurting. But it was only my right one though.  
  Raven nodded, and countined for a moment filling up the chart.   
"Well we are guessing that when you fell in the morning, you landed on your head which is why it's bandaged up. But your body tripped to stop you from getting to hurt that your left wrist took some damage.  
" for now though, you can relax and I'm going to go order you a cat scan."  
Izzy nodded and smiled at the nurse   
" thank you."  
Raven smiled back brightly, "of course sweetie see you back in a bit."  
As raven walked out, Izzy turned to her brothers and noticed she was missing one.   
"Where's jaz?"  
Tommy, chuckled "he left last night but he does have something he needs to tell you when he does decide to grace us with his presence."  
Izzy furrowed her brows confused "what do you mean?"  
Tom just shook his head, you'll find out in 10 minutes.   
" but how are you feeling?"  
Izzy thought for a moment, my head hurts like a pounding headache and both wrists are throbbing and hurts everything they twitch."  
Tristan spoke for the first time since Izzy woke up.   
" the doctors are going to write you up a perception for pain meds. But while you were sleeping someone named mark has blown up your phone. Who is Mark?" 

In the hallway Liam was carrying Jasper on his hip slowly walking towards Izzy room. Right outside the door. Liam gently placed Jasper on the floor. Placing him between the wall and his body.   
  Liam lifted his head up untill thetr eyes meet. "Are you ready to go see Izzy?" Do you need more help coming out of "play" I know it was shorter then usual last night."  
Jasper shook his head, after a moment of peaceful silence said " I'm good thank you."   
Liam looked him over testing to see if he was lying. When he saw what he was looking for he nodded.   
"Ready to head on in?"  
"Uh huh, needs to make sure iz is ok since I didn't stay Jasper replied."   
"We already spoke of this last night, she will not at all be mad at you. I promise. Right after Liam said those words Jasper opened his mouth but just as quickly shut his mouth.   
Jasper nodded "lets go in."  
"Lets." Liam waited for Jasper to take a step forward.   
When Jasper made no move to, Liam made the first move gripping his hand soft and firm leading him into iz room.   
Izzy looked up when the door started the creek open, when she saw Jasper she grinned widely arms up waiting for a hug.   
Jasper quickly ran over to her bed hugging her as tightly as he possibly could. Izzy quickly hugged him back as much as she could with her hands but tried as she could.   
Izzy looked up and that's when she saw Liam, standing between Tom and Tristan all them talking quietly.   
Izzy stopped the hug with Jasper and asked "whose that?"   
Jasper froze, slowly turning to where she was pointing.   
Liam, smiled and started walking to Izzy bed. He sat at the edge of it.   
" hello I'm going to assume that your the one they call Izzy."   
But my name is Liam, I am   
Liam stopped suddenly and looked at Jasper.   
Jasper cleared his throat, "umm well you see that Liam is you know maybe you know someone."   
Raven raised an eyebrow at her brothers rambling.  
"He's what?"  
Jasper blushed before whisper quietly "he's my boyfriend."   
Izzy stopped smiling and looked at Liam immediately.   
"Do you know my brothers already?"   
Liam knowing when to remain calm and level headed. Nodded, "yes, I do."   
" did Jasper introduce you to the both of them awhile ago?"  
"Yes."  
Izzy nodded snapping her attention back to Jasper who avoided her stare.  
Finally Izzy spoke quietly and sad "why?"   
"Why not me? Why didn't you tell me? Everybody knew but me. Why?"  
Jasper looked like a deer frozen in headlights. Liam being the overprotective teddy bear that he was started to talk in behalf of jaz.   
  " Izzy I don't believe he didn't tell you because he doesn't trust you. I feel like your opinion is what he values the most. He talks the most about his little sister Izzy. How much he loves you care about. How no one will ever be good enough for you. And if they think they are. He will no matter what make them prove that.   
Izzy blushed as soon as she heard his last words a picture of Mark shows up in too her brain   
Izzy thinks for a second before looking at Jasper.   
" tell me next time anything major happens that exact moment I expect to know. Or I won't ever talks to you again.   
Liam looks over Izzy, with a knowing look over his face and a small smirk on his face said he knows something.   
Jasper nods frantically, agreeing to all Izzy's terms.   
" of course the very second anything and everything you'll always be the person I tell it to.   
Izzy nods "thank you."   
Tom seeing that the drama was over brought up his earlier asked question " so mark is who?"   
Izzy looked at Tom, " just someone a friend."   
Tristian chimes in chuckling " a friend whose blown up your phone sense last night. And keeps asking if you regretted your "date" which he understands but would still like to know.   
Izzy nodded until the full affect of his words sank in.   
"I need to text him back let him know I'm ok, I don't want him think I'm ignoring him or that I don't him."  
The brothers look to each other. "Can I please text him pleaseeeee?"   
"No you can't replied Tristan and "I'm not being mean but look at your hands."  
At that moment was when Izzy remembered just why she was laying in the hospital bed. "Oh ya she muttered."  
" but I can call him for you if you'd like."   
"Yess please, thank you."   
Tristian nodded grabbed Izzy phones, located marks contact hit call and put it on speaker phone before holding it up to Izzy.  
It rang once before mark answered "Izzy is everything ok?"   
"Are you alright? Did I do anything? If I did I'm so sorry I'm sorry I just assumed that you had a good time without asking. I really should have. I am so unbelievably sorry."  
Izzy smiled hearing him ramble was so cute.   
Izzy let it continue, before his breath was ragged.   
"It's alright, I didn't answer because I was admitted into the hospital last night."  
A lull went over the phone as mark finally was silenced.   
"Your what?" I think I misheard you. You didn't just say you were in the hospital right?"  
Izzys awkward silence was the conformation he needed to know it was the truth.   
"What happened, what hospital? I'm on my way!"  
Izzy stopped him right there," noo it's alright my brothers are all here and my brothers boyfriends to."  
"Are you sure, I can still come I swear it's no trouble."   
Before Izzy got the chance to reply to his words. Tristian grabbed the phone and started speaking   
" hi I am izzys older brother Tristian, as of tonight getting Izzy settled in, then the news of the cat scan is released we do have it covered. But you are more then welcome to come tomorrow if you would like it."  
Mark nodded until he realized they could not see him" yes that would be perfectly acceptable."   
"Good, now here's Izzy back enjoy your mushy love time chat.   
Izzy rolled her eyes at Tristian before turning her attention back to her phone.   
Liam noticed after about an hour of Izzy talking to this mark fellow that she was blinking hazily off and on.   
He knew that the announcement to the cat scan was going to come soon enough , but it wasn't clear to let her sleep just yet untill they knew for sure her head was ok.  
He walked back over the the edge of the bed gently shaking her and speaking softly once her sleepy eyes settled on him.   
"Hey honey, I know you must be sleepy but the nurse should be hear any moment to lead you in to the CAT scan can you wait just a bit more to sleep?"   
Izzy nodded slowly to show she understood, a moment skipped before her eyes started to close once again.   
Liam made his move to wake her up again, but that's the moment the nurse walked in.   
"Ok sweetie, we'll make this as quick as we can. You can pick one person to come in with you if you'd like."   
Izzy settled her eyes in Jasper, opening her eyes to ask him before she noticed he looked just as sleepy as she felt.   
Instead she pointed her finger at tommy.   
Tommy nodded before standing up grabbing izzys hand. 

When they returned to the room Izzy looked like she could drop dead any second.   
They wheeled her back in getting her settled in. Izzy looked for the phone again and they kept up there small chit chat again.   
Liam seeing the time, decided this was good as any time to give Izzy her gift. He gently shook her, "I have a small gift for you as I know when your in the hospital it can be a scary place for someone little so this is bumble he helps protect you through out the night looking out for everyone.   
Liam said as he pulled out a fat bee Izzy fell in love with it the moment she saw it.   
" but I also noticed that your thumb has been itching towards your mouth for quite a bit which is so ok as it's a common soother for lots of people. But I also know that it's awful for your pretty teeth so here.   
He gently nudged a dummy towards her mouth. Izzy looked up confused and embarrassed. "Its ok, it just like you thumb but better to keep all your beloved teeth.   
Izzy nodded at that and gradually accepted the dummy in her mouth. Falling asleep like a lot.   
A moment passed in silence before Liam stood up stretched his hands and gently shaking Jasper.   
"Cmon baby, it's time  to go home and you jump in bed."  
Jasper blurry eyes looked up at Liam and stood with a bit of trouble.   
  Grabbing his hand Liam gently led him towards the door, but before they could reach the door.   
Izzy looked up " please don't leave she mumbled behind her pacifier.   
  Both of the boys looked at the tired girl and nodded heading back  towards the chair.   
Liam gave up his chair leading Jasper down gently grabbing his jacket and wrapping around Jasper's small frame.   
As the two smaller ones feel into a peaceful sleep. The older adults looked at each other, and smiled though it wasn't the best situation it brought them all together.   
Throughout the whole give giving mark was on the phone listening in.   
He knew when he came in tomorrow  Liam and I had a lot to discuss.


	6. The day after

As jasper got settled into bed on the left side of course. It was his  side after all he had to fight for it. Liam came behind him. Slowly racking his fingers through is tussled messy hair. As jasper fell more into the darkness Liam slipped something into his mouth and walked quietly plugged in the whinnie the Pooh nightlight. With that he kissed jaspers cheeck while lightly brushing his fingers through his hair. With one more kiss placed onto jaspers head, Liam quitely left the room. Of course not closing the door all the way. The dark was scary.  
He quietly walked into the living room settling on to the couch.        
  After the phone call he would cuddle up with his baby. But he got a vibe from mark that he needed to check out first. As he waited for mark to pick up. He thought about little Izzy who he hasn't gotten to meet much of yet. 

But from everything's jaspers told him about his little sister. He already felt apart of there little family they had built together it was adorable.  Finally after longer rings then he thought happened Mark picked up the phone.   
"  
Hello? Mark replied sounding a bit suspicious as who knew his number yet he didn't recognize it   
"Hi this is Liam, jaspers boyfriend we met briefly at the hospital today."  
  "Ahh , I do reamber that happening as it was only a few hours ago. Mark said a bit sarcastically. " May I ask why?"  
Liam laughed quietly "I understand your confusion of course. But I do have a feeling that your protectiveness is izzzy is further then just that." Isn't that right daddy?"  
  Mark remained quite for a good few minutes" how do you know about this? I won't pretend that I don't know. I'm not ashamed of who I am. But I would like to know how you know? Or even how you know that?"  
  Liam just smiled. " how does any daddy know a another one. " I just call it instincts from my time with little jasper."   
  Mark seemed a bit surprised by that statement "wait jasper? Izzy's brother jasper?   
  "I understand how this might be a bit of a surprise. Jaspers wanted it to be his and daddies little secret for a while. Such a shy little baby. But yes. I'm only telling you this because I know it's the same between you and Izzy is happening."  
  "Well not exactly mark said, "you are true with the fact that I am in fact a daddy. "But I have not brought it up fully with Izzy not quite sure how she will react."  
"Ahh of course, I understand it is always freighting telling the person you care deeply about without worrying it would cause disgust in them."   
" how'd you and Liam do it then? If you don't mind me asking? It seems like it works out well. The secret isn't out. I'm guessing and he didn't seem to run away towards the hills.   
  Every relationship is different, for jasper and I. "I was in fact the one to bring it up to jasper but a few things had to happen first."

Flash back   
Liam's pov  
Jasper and I have been dating for 3 months and it's been wonderful. I hate this thing inside me that wants me to protect Liam more then a man his age wants someone to! To kiss his boo boos. Hand feed him food, wrap him into a tight blanket. I don't want to force him into my life style that wouldn't be right. He has to be consensual and not think that he's not only doing it for me. But I can't help it. He's in college he's trying so hard with his coursework and I can tell  it's causing  him so much stress and I know that this my lifestyle could help him through this difficult time. But I feel like today's the day. I've reached the limit letting him self burn him self out. I was there when he came  back to the house I made sure to meet him at the front door.   
"Hi sweetie, I said hugging him tight kissing him on his forehead.   
"Hey Liam, hate  the kiss and run but I have a bag full of books, homework and lead! See ya! Jasper said kissing Liam back a quick peck on the lips before started to run up the stairs.   
Liam seeing how this was already going to play out before the night ended. Decided to make his move now. Using his stern voice. Which jasper now refers to as his mean stern daddy voice replies WAIT.   
  Jasper immediately stopped on the fourth step in the stairs. Slowly turning to face Liam with a shy and sweet "yes."  
  Liam smiled seeing how shy and cute jasper looked. " why don't you come down here and we're going to speak ok?."  
Jasper nodded shyly as he turned and met up to Liam.   
Liam  reached and took jaspers small little hand into his own and lead him to the couch.   
" sweetie, I've noticed how stressed you've been getting because of school. How you never come to bed before 3 Am in the morning when we both know you have classes at 8. Most days. How when you don't understand your overflowing course work you either lash out or cry because your brain is being to over worked."   
Jasper blushes" I know but I want to make everyone proud and show I'm not messing around in college.   
  Liam nods " I know sweetie and I understand and I'm not saying you should stop everything I just might have a stress reliver that could help both of us.   
  Jasper looks up at Liam "how?"   
"Well that's we're it gets into my "lifestyle"  
" honey I want to protect you with all my heart. But it goes deeper then that I want to be your daddy. Someone who will teach you when your little. Carrying you when your  my little baby. Warming a bottle for you. Spoon feeding wrapping you like my little burrito. Of course you wouldn't be my little jazzy all the time. But when you need a stress reliever or even when you want to. Then we can   
" would I be a baby in this thing ?   
" I assumed you'd focus on to that. Mostly yes. You could go older or younger as you want. But I'd like to focus on a baby. That's what I felt like would work the best for you.   
Jasper would quite for a bit. Before nodding " ok we could try but I'm not sure I'd be good at it. I'm an adult.   
Liam chuckled " hehe sweetie yes 20 is so old huh" but don't worry there isn't a right or wrong way to do this. We do this the way it caters to our needs.   
" but how about I get you into a nice warm soapy bath. Some lotion to help your dry skin then a  little skin to skin contact. How does this sound.   
Jasper blushes more "ok we can try a bath. D daddy."  
End of how the daddy found his baby.

Mark was quite as Liam recounted the whole flash back. " I'n that moment I was scared he'd run away I knew what needed to be done and did it. Know we have time for little jasper whenever we need it. Sure he pops up sometimes when it's unexpected but together we are strong."  
Mark nods before answering " thank you for helping me tonight. I want my little girl. I want to be her daddy. Need it."  
" I understand that. Just take your time again will get there soon enough. As mark was going to reply.   
Liam heard the scampering of little feet at the top of the stairs hearing a quite and whispered " daddy."   
Mark clearly heard as well as he smiled "it seems you have a baby to get to and I'm headed for an early day at the hospital with hopefully my little girl."  
Liam laughed " glad we chatted just needed to know if I'm right. But if you'll excuse me I have a little kiddo who knows when he's little he's not allowed to go down the stairs himself. But won't head hack into our room either."  
They hung up with a quite goodbye.   
Liam headed up the stairs to greet the face of jazzy looking adorable with a paci being bobbed up and down slowly in his mouth.   
" I believe a little boy should be in bed at this hour huh?"   
Liam said softly as he picked up Jazzy up.  
Jasper lays he head on daddy's shoulder. Wokes up ands daddy not wif me. Liam nods "sorry hunny just needed to talk to mark for a bit.   
Liam felt jasper small nod. "No leaves agains pwease."   
They reach there room Liam lays jazzy back into his door climbing in behind him.   
" no leaves night night times instead."   
Liam made sure jasper has fallen into a deep slumber before bringing him closer and falling asleep to his little breaths. 

 

 

 

The whole book is based off the pairing Izzy and mark. But it will focus on Liam and jasper at times. To show you there little boy daddy dynamic. Plus who doesn't want to let there gay Mind wander a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya this is my first book that I've actually had the courage to write. So any comments would be helpful thanks!


End file.
